


【辰菲】Stray Kiss

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Summary: *性转
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 8





	【辰菲】Stray Kiss

爱丽儿·菲莉克丝·李公主到了快出嫁的年龄了。

老国王为这个最小的女儿操碎了心，因为她似乎对每一个上门求婚的皇子少爷都提不起任何兴趣。

无论北方对她一见钟情的彰彬·徐王子，还是南方风流倜傥的灿公爵，还是东方养着三只猛虎的李氏郡主，似乎都不是公主的菜。

菲莉克丝把写给灿哥哥的第十封拒绝信交给了女管家，又开始托着连看着窗外的梧桐树叹气。

“哎呀，我们菲怎么又在叹气呢。”

转头一看，领国的白雪·萱晨·黄公主又来拜访了，怀里抱着的还是那只永远一脸百无聊赖的表情的雪貂。

萱晨是菲莉克丝从幼时起就交好的闺中密友，由于两国相近两人也时常一起喝茶赏花，慢慢也就变成了无话不谈的好闺蜜。

但是近来，菲莉克丝为婚事所烦得焦头烂额，萱晨也不知道最近在操持着什么事，两人隔着一俩月才得有空见上一次。

“萱呀，为什么一定要结婚呢？”菲莉克丝一脸气呼呼，可爱的猫猫唇都嘟在了一起。

“没办法呀，你都快18岁了。”萱晨在她旁边坐了下来，开始用修长的手指顺着菲莉克丝微卷的红发，“本来女孩15岁就该出嫁了，你已经多拖了3年了，你爹能忍到现在已经不错了。”

菲砸砸嘴，捻起花瓶里的红玫瑰就往地上砸：“烦死了烦死了烦死了，我想多玩几年有什么错！”萱晨的貂从怀里跳了出来，轻盈地跳上了菲莉克丝的肩膀，用小舌头的舔了舔她的脸颊。菲莉克丝摸了摸小小只的雪貂，又叹气连连：“你说男人有什么意思，咱们一起喝喝茶吃吃蛋糕聊聊隔壁玟玟橙橙晶晶的八卦不好吗，男人懂什么呀。”

“好了好了，别气了。”萱晨停下了顺毛的动作，品起了女佣端来的玫瑰茶，“上次给你求婚的那个方灿呢，怎么，不行吗。”

“他啊，”菲莉克丝手指向闺房那头落地窗旁的一只绿毛鹦鹉，“他送了我一只鸟，说是会唱歌，整天天还没亮就在屋里唱什么魔力啊噗哒，我都快头疼死了。”

“哇哦，好fashion哦。”萱晨不紧不慢地从精致手提包里拿出一封信递给菲莉克丝，“这是李旻浩托我带给你的，来的路上正好碰到他了，他说最近没空来拜访，顺道托我把情书带给你了。”

“不看不看。”菲莉克丝胡乱把信塞到了抽屉里，“他那三只老虎吓死我了！我才不要嫁到他家去呢，我看我迟早会被吓出心脏病来。”

萱晨对着手镜不紧不慢整理着头上的蝴蝶结，一边瞄着菲莉克丝傲娇的样子暗自好笑。“我看彰彬哥不错啊，从小就对你照顾有加，这次还下了大聘礼求婚，你说你这人怎么这么挑呢。”

菲莉克丝眉头皱成了一团，使劲揉着怀里的萱晨的可怜的雪貂：“饶了我吧，我真的不想嫁人，什么照顾有加呀，一年都见不到一次，要说这算照顾有加我还不如嫁给你算了。”

“犯什么傻捏。”萱晨轻轻刮了刮菲莉克丝的鼻梁，“小时候就知道馥儿看起来奶声奶气的，实际倔得很，怎么到了这种人生大事上还在耍小脾气呢。”

珑馥，是老国王给她的最心爱的小女儿取的乳名。这个名字只有皇家的直系亲属们知道，除此之外，菲莉克丝也只告诉了萱晨这唯一的外人。

萱晨挥挥手，随行的女佣就把一只精致的小盒子呈给了她。萱晨把小盒子推到菲莉克丝面前，说道：“这是我送你的成人礼礼物，收好。你的成人式我来不了了，我出一趟远门，只好提前先把礼物给你了。”

“什么！！！你都不来我过生日还有什么意思啊！！”菲莉克丝气到捶桌，不敢相信自己的挚友居然连自己的成人式都无法出席。

“乖。没办法，我已经成年过了，现在常常有好多要务要做，成年人都是身不由己。”萱晨把小盒子打开，里面是一枚小小的却锻造得美轮美奂的戒指。“我不管你最后到底戴上了谁家的婚戒，我希望你不要忘了我。嫁了人后你我也是最好的姐妹，把它收好好吗？”

菲莉克丝看起来快要哭了，眨巴眨巴红红的大眼睛好像下一秒就要泪崩了。“你……你这是什么意思……”

萱晨叹了口气，把菲莉克丝搂进了怀里：“来的路上我见到你爸爸了，他很生气，他说他已经受不了你的小孩子气了。你的婚配对象已经订好了，没办法再拖了，菲。你的成人式上就要跟你未来的丈夫订婚了，你没办法再逃了。”

听到这番话，菲莉克丝宛如受到了晴天霹雳：“不要！！不要！！我不要！！！为什么要这么对我！！！”

萱晨一遍一遍地安慰着怀里歇斯底里的红发女孩，但女孩的泪水还是浸湿了她的胸口。不知道哭了多久多久，菲莉克丝在她的怀里哭到精疲力尽地睡去了。萱晨把娇小的她抱起轻轻地放到了床上，在她绒毛还没完全褪去的娇嫩脸颊上落下一吻后，轻轻叹息后悄无声息地离去了。

菲莉克丝的成人式还是到来了。万众瞩目的公主，国王最宠爱的小女儿，在这一天终于要出嫁了。人们都在盼望着，盼望着这位天生红发生得倾国倾城但迟迟拒绝婚嫁的公主的丈夫到底是何方神圣。

今天带着镶满华贵宝石的王冠的小公主，有谁知道她的内心已经是壮士赴死的状态了呢？菲莉克丝反复抚摸着左手中指上萱晨送给她的那枚戒指，在心里念叨着：“萱啊，萱啊，保佑我吧，保佑我吧。”

王宫的大门终于被打开了，一个黑发的男子出现在了人群瞩目的中心。

一步一步，他顺着红毯，踏着锃亮帅气的皮靴走来了。

红毯之上、台阶之上的菲莉克丝，为什么心脏会忽然开始跳动得这么快？

九头身的男人意气风发地走来了。越来越近，越来越近。他踏上了台阶，他的脸在菲莉克丝的视线里越来越清晰，他的脸让菲莉克丝感觉自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛了。

他终于来到了菲莉克丝面前，单膝跪下，轻轻抬起她的左手，在中指的戒指上落下了温柔的一吻。

他抬起头，菲莉克丝终于在眩晕中，看清了那双无比熟悉又摄人心魄的狐狸眼。

“您好，公主殿下，我是黄铉辰，你未来的丈夫。”

*领国皇室有个不可告人的秘密，年幼的皇家后裔从小都将被看作女儿抚养，其目的是为了保护皇室潜在男性继承人们不被迫害，待一代皇室子女均成年，选出继承人后，才可恢复正常性别进行生活。


End file.
